Typically users viewing information or an advertisement about a product or service on a web page select a link on the web page that is associated with the product or service, if interested in that product or service. In response, a web browser opens a webpage identified by the link, such as the web page of an on-line store which sells the product or service. This “static” association, where a product or service link is associated with a particular on-line web store, can have drawbacks. For example, some user prefer online web stores while others prefer to use applications (or “apps”) installed on their computing devices. The preference of the same person can also change based on the device that person is using at the time of clicking on the product link. Some links can automatically redirect to different locations depending on the type of the user's device. For example, clicking on a link on a laptop can direct the user to a regular webpage, while clicking on the same link while using a smartphone can direct the user to a mobile version of that webpage.
One problem with these techniques is that the link to which the consumer is directed is usually provided by a particular provider of a product or service. For example, if the consumer is interested buying a book, a multi-national online bookseller can provide a link to that book on that bookseller's web site but would likely not inform the user that the book is available at other locations as well. The publisher of the book, however, likely desires only that the book is sold—regardless of whether by the multi-national bookseller or by a local bookstore that does not have a strong online presence but the patrons of which use an app that informs them of new arrivals at the bookstore.